


Intro to Modern Romantic Contracts

by wehferipeixes



Category: Community
Genre: Fluff, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehferipeixes/pseuds/wehferipeixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff pretends to appreciate more C-list movies. Abed smiles. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Modern Romantic Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick "bless you so much" to all who have written for this beautiful pairing before me.... otp................. feelings............ sorry if this is proper shitty, i really haven't written anything complete since i was probably 11 and we don't talk about those days

It had been suspected before. Shirley was keen on holding an intervention (which would have undoubtedly ended with a church visit and a children’s choir performance) for Troy and Abed after the two of them had decided they were bringing the kiss back as a gesture of ‘manly friendship’. Of course, that had correctly been assumed as Troy’s idea, and much to Britta’s palpable dismay it had not been some kind of soft opening for a coming out ceremony. Abed does like dressing up as Jamie Lee Curtis, but that was also correctly chalked up to an appreciation for A Fish Called Wanda, besides which, as the Dean has at least once pointed out defensively, cross dressing men aren’t necessarily gay and are often married with kids. (He himself was not married with children, but no one addressed that because no one wants to see a grown bald man in a samba costume cry.) Abed is just difficult to understand. It’s okay, he expects to be understood about as little as others expect to understand him.

  
It isn’t gay, Jeff tells himself. Jeff is the epitome of heterosexuality and therefore his intentions toward Abed must be heterosexual. He fights with himself over it, all while watching Abed out of the corner of his eye. The Annie in his head asks him why he cares that it’s gay and the Britta in his head wishes she’d thought of the question first. Real life Annie and Britta don’t see him frown in frustration at his phone as he types a memo to himself that straight guys don’t typically note that the way another guy’s butt moves while he walks is cute, _SNAP OUT OF IT WINGER_. Real life Annie and Britta really need to step up their game. Even Pierce never sees anything. Pierce ‘Kevin, please come over for gay sex’ Hawthorne who supposedly has a prewritten speech for if Jeff ever comes out as gay. Maybe it is a little gay to want to kiss another man, hopefully while naked. Maybe Jeff Winger is a little gay.

  
It happens too fast. Abed turns around one day and looks up at Jeff, eyelashes and all, and asks why Jeff has been avoiding him. He asks like it was a statement but his voice is slightly softer than usual and his eyes are wider. Of course, that could be manufactured by Jeff, having been thrown and not being used to Abed’s face being this close. After a fleeting moment of panic, he reaches his hand up to Abed’s cheek and lets it hover before gently touching down. Abed’s skin is smooth, his skin is smooth and his breath hitches and all Jeff can do is whisper, “I’m not sure,” and lean down and kiss him gently before realizing this could be ill advised. In the split second of pause before Abed tilts his head up and kisses Jeff back, Jeff could swear he sees all of Abed’s teeth.

  
It’s big news. Annie gets a little too excited printing out flyers about gay rights. Shirley gets a little too excited printing out flyers for events at her church. Britta pretends she saw it coming for months. Pierce is surprisingly respectful by Pierce standards. The term ‘corn hole’ comes up much more often in his most casual speech, but they take what they can get. Troy is cranky that he has to share Abed with someone, and often throws tiny temper tantrums over whatever incredibly rare PDA occurs, but he has also decided to verbally harass anyone who acts rude or hateful with outdated politically conservative fight raps. No one points out the irony.

  
They like being a couple. Neither of them is much for public displays of affection or hand holding. Their emotions operate on different wavelengths, but somehow Jeff knows when he needs to reassure Abed and Abed knows when he needs to be there for Jeff. They both appreciate being alone, but neither one can resist crawling back into bed and staying there together all day every single time the opportunity presents itself. Jeff pretends to appreciate more C-list movies. Abed smiles. It works.


End file.
